


Magical Yuri Water Sports Showdown DX Awakening Ultimate Extreme Remix (working title): Chapter 1: A Dry Hero And A Sticky Situation

by MagicalBoyChan



Series: Magical Yuri Water Sports Showdown DX Awakening Ultimate Extreme Remix [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fights, Magical Girls, Shoujo-ai, Tournaments, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalBoyChan/pseuds/MagicalBoyChan
Summary: Join Trucy, an ex sports star delinquent and new magical girl on her journey through the bizarre world of magical girls. A dumb story about girls with water/summer based magical abilities. Lots of stuff and lots of gay things happen.





	Magical Yuri Water Sports Showdown DX Awakening Ultimate Extreme Remix (working title): Chapter 1: A Dry Hero And A Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us on Twitch, Tuesday nights at 9pm PST for a gay old time. Become part of the creative probl- I mean process And as always this is a rough draft so it may change in the future. Also please forgive any grammatical and spelling errors. Thank you, and (try to) enjoy!
> 
> https://www.twitch.tv/magicalboychan

“Trucy. Trucy!” I'm jolted awake a loud squeaky voice and the shaking of my head. A girl is standing above me, hands firmly grasped around my head and shaking it like a paint can.

“Huh? Sei? What's up?” I ask.

“Did you skip every period again today!?”

“Of course not. I'm not that bad of a kid. I went to gym.” I explain.

“Gym!? You call jogging around the school track with a tire behind you by your lonesome gym!?” Sei flicks me in the forehead.

“Ow! Why'd ya do that for?”

“Because you just spend all day up on this roof ogling the cute girls from other classes.” Sei is looking down on me with a very serious and almost disgusted look on her face.

“I was not. And don't look at me like I'm some sort of unredeemable outcast of society.” Rather annoyed I lay back down on the hot school roof in the only spot of shade I own.

“Don't go back to sleep! Schools over. Time to go home.” She tries to flick me in the forehead again but I dexterously dodge it.

“Here, home, doesn't matter. As long as it's not raining it's fine to sleep wherever.” Not that I would mind the rain, probably. Haven't tried it yet.

“That's called being a bum. Get up. We're going home.” She demands as she desperately tries to pull me off the ground. But her short weak body prevents her from raising me an inch. I almost feel bad for her. Almost.

“*Sigh* Fine. Lets go. Buy me lunch though.”

“It's already five!”

“Dinner then.” I concede.

“Urgh....I'll get you something at the station. Come on.”

“Yay! Sei's the best.” And easiest hehehe. I've been starving all day. Been a tight month money wise and my daily bird intake had to take a hit. Good to know I can count on easy to manipulate Sei when I need her.

 

-

Sei and I part ways at the station after a short stop.

“Don't stay ut in the sun too long Trucy! Get hom quick!” Sei says as she walks in the opposite direction to her home. I give a wave behind me as I walk away. Really annoying how motherly she acts sometimes.

“ Tsk, a rice ball? Cheapskate.” I groan at the meager offering Sei bought for me. “Urrrggghhhh! I got no one left to beg from! Damn it! And why is it so hot! Give me a break. God, Buddha, anyone that will listen. Just turn down the heat!” It was only a short trek from the station to my lonely little apartment. The path on way may home is painted with monotony. I pass by the same beige walls I do everyday. I might as well be flying by at a 100mph, the walls are just a blurred mess as I walk by. This old town, despite being so old, is gray and featureless. Someone with no passion must have designed most of the buildings in this town. It doesn't even have a smell. It smells of nothing. It's smells what I imagine space to be like. Even the food lacks smell. Well I mean, it still smells good, but not like anything amazing. I bet some other towns have got some good food.

*splash* I hear below me. There's a sloppy wet feeling down by my leg.

“The hell” It was a mud puddle, a rather large one in the middle of the alley. “How the hell is there a mud puddle in this unbearable heat? Just my damn luck I step in the only puddle in this god forsaken city.” 

Just when I finished that out loud thought I could feel my leg being dragged down. “Tssk. Quick mud.” I try to raise my foot but it's stuck. I try to yank it out. It's stuck. Can't even lose the shoe. It's like it's latching on to me.

“Come on you lousy puddle! Ughrrrrrrr!” I pull with all my might. It's still sinking. As I struggle I hear a low muddled laughter from ahead of me.

“Mumumumumu. Looks like you won't be entering the tournament this year. The name's Mudoka. Remember it. It's the last name you'll ever learn!” I see in front of me a dark skinned girl wearing what can only be described as drooping clothing, almost like it's running off of her slowly. Even her speech is droopy sounding. She twirls a bizarre uneven umbrella around as she laughs.

“Hey you mind helping me out a lil? This stupid puddle is trying to eat me.” I ask as I continue trying to jerk my leg out of this mud pit. “Damn, I think it's gotten bigger.”

“Didn't you hear me, brat? I said you're not making it out of here! Your magical girl days are over! Mumumumumu!” Her words ooze out of her mouth like slime.

“What the hell are you talking about you droopy doofus?” My foot sinks deeper and deeper. It's caught my other foot when I wasn't paying attention. My first leg is already up to it's thigh in mud. How could any mud puddle be this deep? Is this what they call a sink hole? It doesn't feel like normal mud either. I'm no mud expert like some brats but this mud feels weird to me. It's incredibly soft and smooth, but trying to move in it is like trying to move in hardened concrete. Deciding to ignore the crazy girl I try to grab onto something so I don't sink any further. There's a fire hydrant next to me, a bit out of reach. But maybe if I use the strap on my backpack and throw it the right way I might be able to pull myself out, or at least stop myself from sinking anymore. I can just wait comfortably for someone who's not a droopy doofus to come by.

“Useless!” She yells out and gestures out with her umbrella like some lame shounen antagonist. But then I notice my sinking is speeding up!

“Wha-!” The mud starts spinning, forming a whirlpool. It's pushing my insides inwards as it goes around. It's sucking me down with tremendous force. It's almost like-

“It's almost like she's controlling the mud, is what you're thinking. Even someone with rocks for brains could figure it out.” She says with a smug smile.

“That's impossible!” I yell out. But even if she was it doesn't change the fact that I'm being sucked down. It's already up to my neck. Forget this jerk, if I don't do something...

“It's over. Don't bother holding your breath. Let my soft warm mud embrace you. It does wonders for your skin. You'll make a lovely corpse. Now just let go and sink into oblivion!” She says. Soft skin? Screw that! I'd rather have rough skin that's alive! But it's too late to get out of it now. I have only a moment to suck in all the air I can, and a second later I disappear under a thick layer of mud. I'm surrounded now by complete darkness. It's not like being underwater, like you're floating. The mud is think and viscous. It's all encompassing. It slowly oozes into my ears. I decided I'd rather keep it from getting into my nose then my ears, so I try to move my arms up to cover it, but I can't. It's even harder to move now that I'm completely submerged. It's heavy and getting heavier. I can't even move my arms as I sink further into it's depths.

“Is this it?” I think to myself. Is this happening because of what a slime ball I am. Nobody wants me and my only friend left I've been nothing but a bothersome leech. Am I really going to die like this? I don't even understand what just transpired. I was just walking home from school, stepped in a puddle after a long and really damn hot day. Then some cosplaying jerk refuses to help me. Why does trouble always find me? Or am I the one at fault for being dumb enough enough to step in the only puddle in town right now? That pisses me off! Like really really pisses me off! My own damn stupidity got me in this mess. And then there's that ugly girl with the droopy face. And so what if I'm an irredeemable mess! What gives her the right to decide that!? I know what I am. But like hell I'm going to let someone who knows nothing about me treat me like this. Who the hell does she think she is, mocking me with a face and fashion sense like that!?

I can feel something warm. Something from deep inside building up. Slowly then quickly. It builds and builds to the point where it feels unbearable! I can't hold it back, it's going to burst! Whatever it is explodes from deep within me. A torrent of warmth travels from a place unknown to the point where it can expel from my body. It shoots out! It's an immensely relieving feeling. The warm feeling continues pouring out from within me. My air is running out. Is it too late? Even in the thick mud that light doesn't pierce, I can still feel things get even darker.

 

-

“Heh, that girl was nothing. She wouldn't have even made it past the first round. I bet her skin will be nice and smooth after my mud is done doing it's spa treatment. Maybe I should take a sample for my research. Skin from a frumpy girl that I made beautiful again, I could make a wonder product out of that. From rags to richness is what I'll call it. It won't do much for helping me refine my mud, but it'll be a nice conversation piece. Eh, but then again, she's really not worthy of being part of my line up is she, mumumumu.” The muddy looking girl says as she turns away from the puddle and saunters off. But before she can make it far there's a tap on her shoulder.

“Hmm, what is I'm bus-” *Crack* A fist slams dead center into her face as she turns around. “Mudaaaaaaaaa!” She slams down head first onto the concrete below her.

“I'm not worthy, huh? Not worthy of your line up, huh? So you tellin me you get your kicks from taking making beauty products for young PRETTY girls like me? And you do that by drowning them in mud?”

“Ho-how did you get out of my mud ma-” Before she can finish Trucy strikes her again square in the jaw. “Muudaaaa!” She land back down on the concrete. “No! That was just a joke!”

“A joke?” Trucy strikes her again but with a swift kick to the rear this time.

“Muu! I m-m-mean...I was lying! I was just trying to act tough! I-I-I'm a beautician who's actually too afraid too touch other peoples skin! That's why I-” Another kick lands on her spleen by Trucy, of course. “Muyaa!”

“Huh? So you were just screwing with me? Give me one reason I shouldn't drag you over to that puddle over there and drown your ass?” I ask.

“I'm sorry! Please I'll never do it again!”She gets down on all fours and pleads, hands firmly clasped and held out high.

“Tssk. Cross me gain and it'll be the last thing you do.” She's so pathetic it's not worth my time. I walk past her and continue back on my way back home.

“Yeah right! You think I'd let you get away with striking me!? I don't know how you got out last time but this time I'll be sure to drown you quickly! Die you ugly brat!” She says after I'm a good 30 feet away. Sure enough I stepped into another puddle, or rather the puddle appeared below me. Again I begin sinking down, faster then last time.

“Hmph. Why'd I go against my better judgment like that?” I ask myself.

“Mumumumu! Because you're an idiot! People that believe in a complete strangers words are the worst!”

“Well you got that right. I am a giant fool. But not quite as large as you.”

“What!? You're one to talk for a corpse!” 

“Hmph. Someone with a fouler soul than mine can't restrain me. Your mud can no longer hold me down.”

-

It was getting darker and darker. I could feel the mud squeezing the life out of me. The pressure built and built like stones were being laid on me. But that warm feeling. It felt pure. It flowed from the center of my body to my finger. I could feel the mud getting lighter on my body. It was thinning. No, it was diluting! Water was mixing in with her mud, making it no longer some sort of strange concrete like liquid and more into very thin muddy water. I could move after only a few seconds. A few more seconds and I could swim my way out of this hole I was in. The water was warm and comforting. I felt light. I stepped out of the hole. Looking down at my hand I couldn't believe what I saw. Water was pouring from my pointer finger like a faucet. I could see the droopy girl walking away from me. I walk up behind her and give her a tap on the shoulder to let her know I'm still here, and to give her a proper greeting.

-

I let loose another small torrent from my finger. I now had some level of control over that same warm feeling that built up before. It's not torrenting out like it did before, but it's still more then enough to move my leg out of the puddle.

“Wh- Is that your power!? Why Is my mud not working!? Normal water shouldn't be able to do anything to it!” She exclaims.

“Like I said, your mud can no longer hold me.” I walk step by step back towards her.

“S-Stay way! Don't come here!” She tries to stand back up, but she's shaking so bad that her legs can't balance anymore. She just goes right back down.

“Stay away? Now now, you're the one who came after me. Isn't it a bit too late to tell me to stay away?” I take my last step. Towering over the cowering droopy girl, I look down to see a truly pathetic girl shaking in fear.

“Please. I'm sorry! I mean it this time! I wo-” Her please are cut off by the pleas of my fists for her to shut up. But not just once this time. I punch and punch. I give her all she deserves and moreso. I plow my fist into this droopy bitch as many times as it takes to quench my thirst. A thirst for what? Not quite sure. But it feels good regardless.

“Try not to stay in the sun too long, it's bad for your skin.” I say to the mound of mud in front of me before turning away and walking back home.

-

After giving that girl a good walloping I'm desperate to get home and take a shower, then a bath for good measure. I'm exhausted. I stumbled on my way home, a meek little apartment complex for students. I dragged myself up the stairs and to my door. I barely had enough energy to fish the key out from my pocket and jam into the keyhole. I swing open the door and collapse in the entrance way. 

-

When I come to I am not where I was. I'm laying on my futon with the covers over me. My head is throbbing. There's a damp cloth on my forehead. I notice I'm not in the clothes I was wearing. The hell? I'm in my jams.

“Ah, good morning.” A voice comes from a girl standing in my kitchen that I've never seen before. She's wearing some weird miko garb. I jump out of bed and to my feet. A burglar!?

“Are you another weirdo jerk?” I demand. I throw my firsts up ready for another fight.

“Do I look like one to you.” She asks with an assured look.

“Yes” I say without giving it another thought.

“You didn't give that a second thought did you!?” She looks dejected. I can see behind her a pot on the stove. A delightful aroma whiffs through the apartment.

“Is-is that..?”

“Bird stew, your favorite.” The strange girl who I've never met and would not consult with in a hundred years knows what my favorite meal is. She is definitely dangerous! I raise my guard and prepare to strike the possible burglar.

“You won't trick me-” But before I can do anything she shoves a spoon into my mouth.

“Here. Eat up!” She says with a happy smile plastered on her face like a overly happy mother. The smell is amazing. The taste is exquisite! My stomach roars to life, demanding I please it. It just hits me that I'm still exhausted and haven't eaten much. I concede and take the bowl from her and sit down at the table. I begin to suck the soup down my throat like a duck.

“So good!” I exclaim. These flavors. I had no idea. Forget about the pre-made stuff I buy at the store, this is even better than the restaurant I frequent by the station. I wolf it down and hand the bowl back to her.

“My my you're a hungry one aren't you.” She giggles to herself to my embarrassment.

“So are you going to tell me who you are and why you're here?” I ask right before puttng the stew filled spoon back in my mouth. I've had it up to here today with all the mystery BS.

“Right, well this may be hard to believe, but, well, you're a magical girl Trucy.” She tells me nonchalantly with a smile on her face. I simply stare at her as I continue shoveling stew into my face.

“Oh....okay.”


End file.
